totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wielkie poszukiwania
Totalny Obóz! - odcinek 8. Wstęp Mitchel: Ostatnio w Totalnym Obozie: Uczestnicy grali w gry sportowe! Było siedem konkurencji, Węże wygrały cztery z nich. Krokodyle udały się na ceremonię, na której wyeliminowali Will'a, który nie radził sobie na wyzwaniu. Co wydarzy się dziś? Kto odpadnie?! Oglądajcie Totalny... Obóz! ' Rano, domki drużynowe Plik:Węże.png Węże już nie śpią. Kelly gada z Max, Millie czyta książkę, Chacky gra w grę, Cindy patrzy na wszystkich. '''Cindy: (PZ) Właśnie mi się coś przypomniało... W podziemiach można było znaleźć statuetkę! Ciekawe, kto ją znalazł... Mam pomysł! Plik:Krokodyle.png Jasmine, Megan, Jim i Jason stoją przed Danielem w szeregu. Daniel: Postanowiłem, że zajmę się drużyną. Przegrywamy cały czas. Coś trzeba z tym zrobić! (warknął) Ricky: Jeśli ten idiota myśli, że będę się go słuchał, to ma chyba ostro na bani. Daniel: Patałachy i idioci! Od dzisiaj pracujecie na wyzwaniach jak nigdy dotąd! Zrozumiano?! A jeśli przegramy, dopilnuję, że jak wrócicie do domu, rodzina was nie pozna! TAK?! Wszyscy, poza Ricky'm oraz Jasmine przełknęli ślinę i pomachali nerwowo głową. Daniel: A ty co?! (podszedł do Jasmine) Jasmine: Danielku, przecież wiesz, że cię kocham. (pocałowała go w czółko) Daniel: Dobrze, że to nieodwzajemnione! A ty?! (krzyknął do Ricky'ego) Ricky: Czego? Daniel: Do szeregu! Ricky: (zaczął się śmiać) Chyba ciebie coś boli. Daniel: (PZ) Wywaliłbym go, ale już nie przegramy! Daniel: Pożałujesz! Ricky: Zrobisz mi coś, idziesz do sądu - płacisz. Mam prawników. Daniel: Pff. Żebyś się nie zesrał. Ricky: Stul pysk. Daniel: (podniósł go za koszulkę) Gnojku, nie zaczynaj! Megan: Zostaw go! Daniel: (puścił go i spojrzał wkurzony na Megan) Szukasz guza? Megan: N-nie. Ricky: Daj jej święty spokój, pajacu. Ricky: (PZ) Trzeba się go pozbyć! Mitchel: Obozowicze! Na stołówkę, macie 10 minut na zjedzenie czegoś, potem spotykamy się placu głównym! Plik:Węże.png Wszyscy, poza Cindy wychodzą. Cindy: Ja już idę, tylko umyję ręce! Kiedy wszyscy wyszli, Cindy rzuciła się do przeglądania walizek i łóżek w celu znalezienia figurki Mitch'a. Niestety, nie udało jej się jej znaleźć. Cindy: Cholera... (poszła na stołówkę) Przed stołówką; kuchnia Ricky postanowił nie wchodzić na stołówkę, tylko do kuchni Chefa. Cindy, jako że wyszła później, wszystko widziała. Podeszła pod okno podsłuchiwać. Ricky: Witam, Chefie! Chcę z tobą sojusz. Będziesz mi pomagał w show, a ja dam ci duuuużo kasy, zapewniam, jestem dziany. Chef: Kusząca propozycja, chłopcze... Zgadzam się. Tylko nikt nie może wiedzieć. Ricky: No oczywiście! Cindy: Oczywiście. (powiedziała do siebie z cwanym uśmiechem i poszła na stołówkę) Ricky: (poszedł na stołówkę) Plac główny ---- REKLAMA Trailer TP:RO: Chris: '''Ahh... Pamiętacie te stare czasy? Starzy zawodnicy, Wawanakwa, jedzenie Chefa... Jeśli myślicie że to już koniec, to się mylicie! Tym razem wracamy tam gdzie się wszystko zaczęło! No... Nie koniecznie... Mimo że większość to tylko kopia, to mamy nową wyspę, nowych zawodników, nową nagrodę i starą tradycję! Jak zwykle garstka naiwniaków, którzy pragną być sławni, ale nie znają żadnego sposobu, zgłaszają się do mnie o prośbę do dodania programu. Jednak jak zwykle będą zawiedzeni i w grę wchodzi walka na śmierć i życie. W tym sezonie spotkacie tych głupich i mądrych, grzecznych i... kryminalistów, z parciem na szkło i tych nieśmiałych, luzaków i maniaków zasad, dwulicowych i przyjacielskich, sportowców i leniuchów, kłamców, kleptomanów, czyściochów, brudasów, złośliwych, największych fanów, blogerów, śmieszków i wielu innych ludzi, o których nie mam pojęcia... Chefie! '''Chef: '''I jeśli te bękarty będą narzekać na jedzenie, to obiecuję że tym razem potraktuję ich tasakiem! Nie ma waszych kochanych burgerów i McNugetsów! To obóz! Więc nie ma litości! Staram się już o podwyżkę od roku i co!? Figa z makiem! To przez was! Więc jeśli macie jaja i nie robicie pod siebie, to zapraszam na specjały mojej kuchni! '''Chris: '''I to się nazywa właśnie przemowa. (Sprawdza coś w telefonie) Właśnie zmalała liczba zgłoszeń! Brawo Chefie! Przybijają piątkę '''Chris: '''Zaraz... Mamy dwudziestu śmiałków... Albo głupców... No nic... Przynajmniej macie komu dziękować. Więc jeśli chcecie zoba... '''Chef: '''Zobaczyć jak te ciamajdy charują i walczą o milion, to siad na zad i czekać na premierę! Przygotować popcorn, cokolwiek! A jak chcecie za potrzebą, to przygotować słoiki! '''Chris: '''Dlatego oglądajcie Totalną... Porażkę... Reaktywację... Obo... '''Chef: '''Obozu! '''Chris: '''Kiedy przestaniesz mi przerywać?! REKLAMA --- '''Mitchel: Dobra, waszym pierwszym, ważnym zadaniem, jest odnalezienie jednej osoby na wyspie... Ginger, gdzieś się ukrywa, możliwe, że w podziemiach, z których musieliście się wydostać, ale może gdzieś wychodzić. Może działać drużynowo, lub sami. Powodzenia. (poszedł) Cindy: (PZ) Tak! Wrócę do podziemi i znajdę figurkę Mitch'a! Drużyny rozeszły się. Poszukiwania Ginger Plik:Krokodyle.png Daniel: Tylko błagam, żeby nie było powrotu, kiedy ją znajdziemy! Jasmine: Właśnie! Będą mieć znowu pełny skład, czyli o dwóch więcej od nas! Jim: Dziś wygramy, więc o jeden! Ricky: Spokojnie, nie wróci. Daniel: A ty masz tu gówno do powiedzenia. Ricky: Zdziwisz się, jak wylecisz... Daniel: Grozisz mi? Ricky: Tak, a co? Pomachasz pięścią przed noskiem, frajerze? Jason: Joł, ziomy. Przestańcie się, kłócić, takim sposobem nie wygramy. Lepiej rozglądajmy się za tą Ginger. Jakiś dziecięcy głos: Łuuhuuu. Megan: Słyszeliście?! Ricky: Nie, jesteśmy głusi. (założył ręce) Megan: (PZ) Jest bardzo niemiły, nie wiem, czemu... Jasmine: Daj jej święty spokój idioto! (objęła Megan) Nie przejmuj się nim. Megan: Dzięki. Megan: (PZ) Za to Jasmine wydaje się miła. Dla mnie... Nie wiem, może coś knuje. Cóż, ja głosuję jak Daniel. Jasmine: (PZ) Jak będę dla niej miła, to oczywiście, że będzie głosowała jak ja! Muszę się zabezpieczać przed Danielkiem, który będzie chciał mnie wywalić po Ricky'm... Zapewne. Jim: To dochodziło jakoś... stamtąd! (wskazał w stronę głębszego lasu) Jasmine: Ale Ginger nie ma takiego głosiku! To oczywiste, że to podpucha Mitch'a. Spryciarz. Pójdziemy w stronę wejścia do podziemi. (poszli, a z miejsca, które wskazywał Jim słychać chichot i szelest liści) Plik:Węże.png Kelly: Co to w ogóle za zadanie, żeby znaleźć tę idiotkę?! Niech zjedzą je wilki! Chacky: Ja ją znajdę, kochani! Kelly: Tylko nie kochani. Chacky upadł do ziemi i zaczął ją wąchać. Michael: Co on odwala? George: Nie wiem. (kopnął Chacky'ego w tyłek, a ten zrobił fikołka) George&Michael: Hahaha! (piątka) Max: Ogarnijcie się. On przynajmniej coś robi. George: A my nie?! Chacky: (zawarczał na bliźniaków, zobaczył jakiegoś kwiata i zjadł) Millie: Niee! Co ty robisz?! To rzadki okaz, chroniony, bo umiera! Chacky: Kogo to obchodzi? (przewrócił oczami) Millie: Jesteś okrutnym potworem! Tak jak Mitchel! Zemszczę się na was wszystkich! Kelly: (PZ) Boże, ona ma coś z głową! Max: Fajnie, ale teraz szukamy Ginger! Cindy: A w ogóle... Kto to Ginger? Kelly: Dobrze wiesz, kto to jest! Cindy: No nie mam pojęcia... Max: Ta dziewczyna od zmyślonego przyjaciela. Jakiś dziecięcy głos: Jakiego zmyślonego?... Millie: Co to było?! (przestraszyła się) Max: Na pewno nie Ginger... Ale proponuję to sprawdzić! Kelly: Zgadzam się. Cała drużyna poszła w stronę głosu. Plik:Krokodyle.png Cała drużyna stoi już przed wejściem do podziemi. Megan: To... kto wchodzi? (zapytała niepewnie) Ricky: Może ty? (odpowiedział jej pytaniem) Jasmine: A może ty? Daniel: Właśnie. (popchnął go, a ten spadł do dziury) Ricky: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (uderzył w ziemię) Moi prawnicy was załatwią! Jasmine: Tak, tak. Cała drużyna schodzi po drabinie. Plik:Węże.png Węże skradają się w głębokim lesie. Słychać odbiegające kroki i chichot. Michael: W co on pogrywa?! Kelly: To nie Ginger... Ona by się tak nie zachowywała. Millie: I ona ma chyba trochę inny głos... O BOŻE! (zauważyła podeptane kwiaty) Kto... to... zrobił... (prawie płacze) Kelly: Weź się lecz. Chacky: (wkłada palec do nosa, potem do ucha, a następnie do buzi i podnosi do góry) Ginger jest... tam! (wskazał w stronę przeciwną, do której się kierowali) Cindy: Fuuuj! Max: To idziemy! Chacky: O, jaki fajny! (wziął jakiegoś kwiatka i zjadł) Millie: O nie! To trujące! Współczuję... Albo nie. Potworom nie współczuję! Chacky: Jakie tam trujące... (nagle zaczęła mu puchnąć twarz) Widzicie? Nic mi nie jest. Kelly: No i brawo... Wszyscy poza Cindy poszli w kierunku, który wskazał Chacky. Cindy oddaliła się kawałek. Cindy: (PZ) Postanowiłam, że oddalę się od drużyny i posabotuję przeciwną. No i znajdę tę figurkę. (wyjęła blond perukę i uśmiechnęła się szyderczo) Cindy Cindy szybko pobiegła do podziemi. Kiedy była blisko, usłyszała głosy Krokodyli. Podeszła do wejścia i zauważyła na dole leżącego Ricky'ego, który wstał i poszedł za drużyną. Zeszła na dół. Plik:Krokodyle.png Jim: Ciemno tu... Gdyby był Will, to bym się mógł przytulić! (zaczął płakać) Nienawidzę was, za ostatnią eliminację! Jasmine: Nie obchodzi nas to. Megan: Nie martw się, na pewno by chciał żebyś walczył do końca. Jim: Ty mnie nie pouczaj. Megan zrobiła minę w stylu "wtf". Megan: Ale tu... brudno. Cindy: Halo? Jest tu ktoś?! To ja, Ginger! Krokodyle szybko ruszyli do biegu w stronę głosu, a Cindy "przylepiła" się do ściany. Słychać cichutko krzyki Ginger. Ginger: Ktoś mnie wołał?! Cindy: Ginger?! (w tym momencie do podziemi zaczęli wchodzić Węże, a Cindy podbiegła do wejścia) Hej! Znalazłam Ginger! Max: To super, gdzie ona jest?! Ginger: No tu. Wszyscy krzyczą. Ginger: Bawimy się ze Stanleyem w chowanego... Michael: Co ty robisz na wyspie?! Ginger: Nie wiem! George: Wracajmy do Mitch'a! Węże i Ginger zaczęli wychodzić, a Krokodyle przybiegli. Jason: Tam! Oni mają Ginger! Jasmine: Cholera. George pokazuje język do Krokodyli, które też wychodzą. Plac główny Mitchel: Brawo! Jadowite Węże, jako, że znaleźliście Ginger, ponownie posili ona waszą drużynę! Węże&Krokodyle: NIEEEEEEEE! Mitchel: (PZ) Nawet jakby Krokodyle wygrały, to Ginger doszłaby do Węży. Chcę zrobić na złość George'owi, Michael'owi i Millie. Mitchel: A waszym zadaniem głównym na dziś jest... no, musicie znaleźć jakieś zwierzaczki. Jakiekolwiek. Im więcej tym lepiej, liczy się też jakie to są zwierzaki. I możecie je oswoić, to też się liczy. Poza tym, będą wam jeszcze potrzebne w przyszłym odcinku. Już, ruchy! Poszukiwania zwierząt Plik:Krokodyle.png Jim: Jakie zwierzęta bierzemy? Megan: I ile? Jasmine: Tyle, ile damy radę przed ogłoszeniem Mitch'a! Mamy na pewno krokodyla! Megan: To może zacznijmy od tej słodkiej wiewiórki! Jason: A co, jeśli jest napromieniowana? Jasmine: Jesteśmy poza obozem, więc spokojnie. Megan: Tylko jak ją tu teraz oswoić? Jim: Will by wiedział. Daniel: Trzeba zmusić! Zrobić armię! (złapał wiewiórkę w klatkę) Jason: Ale mamy ją oswo... Jasmine: (przerwała mu) Daniel wie, co robi! Ricky: Tylko spróbujcie przegrać, wtedy Daniel robi ałt! Daniel: Nie wkur*iaj mnie. Ricky: (śmieje się szyderczo) Plik:Węże.png Millie'': Umiem oswajać zwierzęta! Kochają mnie! '''Kelly: Tak, od razu. Millie: No, zobacz! (mówi coś dziwnego, po chwili podlatuje ptaszek, podbiega wiewiórka, przypełza wąż, podchodzą króliki i inne zwierzęta) Max: Wow! Jesteś niezła! Millie: Zbierzmy jak najwięcej zwierząt. Ginger: A co ze Stanleyem?! Michael: Że łot? Ginger: No przecież mój Stanley gdzieś się schował! Gramy w chowanego! (pobiegła gdzieś) Max: Nie, czekaj! Cała drużyna pobiegła, a Millie ze zwierzętami na ramionach i innych częściach ciała. (bez skojarzeń proszę~) Plik:Krokodyle.png Daniel cały czas do klatek zbierał zwierzęta, które stały mu na drodze. Megan: Wydaje mi się, że tak nie wygramy. Jasmine: Wygramy, Daniel przecież jest kapitanem! Jason: A nie ty? Jasmine: Zamknij się. Jim: Nie! Tak nie wygramy, zobaczycie! (rozryczał się znowu) Daniel: Przestań już beczeć! Jim: Sam przestań! (otworzył wszystkie klatki) uciekajcie, ten frajer was zabije! Daniel: Kogo nazywasz frajerem, geju?! (popchnął go) Megan: Niee!! Megan: (PZ) Oj, złe rzeczy się dzieją... Jim: (rozpłakał się na dobre i uciekł) Jasmine: Co za idiota... Daniel zaczął ponownie łapać zwierzęta. Plik:Węże.png Ginger zderza się z Jimem, który nadal ryczy. Ginger: Gdzie jest Stanley?! Przybiega reszta Węży. Kelly: Przegramy! I to przez nią! Ginger: Przez kogo? Jim: Chcę być z Willem! Cindy: A gdzie jest twoja drużyna? Jim: To nie jest moja drużyna. Nienawidzę ich! Przybiega reszta Krokodyli. Jason: Patrzcie! Te zwierzęta są jej posłuszne! Millie: Aaaaaa! (piszczy) To jest już jakieś barbarzyństwo! Kamera pokazuje Chacky'ego, żującego coś i brak zwierząt Millie. Kelly: To chyba jakiś kabaret! George: Co ty odwalasz?! (potrząsa Chacky'm) Chacky: Żuję gumę. Michael: A gdzie są zwierzęta?! Chacky: No chyba je spłoszyłem, hehe. ^^" Millie znowu zaczęła coś gadać i zwierzęta zaczęły się do niej zbliżać, jednak Daniel capnął je wszystkie. Daniel: Sorry, mała! Zwijamy się! Jim: Ja z wami nie idę! Daniel złapał go do klatki. Jim: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Drużyna Krokodyli pobiegła. Max: Biegniemy! I pobiegli. Plac główny Krokodyle przybiegają, zaraz po nich Węże. Mitchel: Macie? Hmm? Krokodyle? Co to ma być?! Trzymanie zwierząt w klatkach? A Węże? (podszedł do Millie i połowa zwierząt uciekła) Słabo, oba zespoły. Myślę, że będzie jakaś dogrywka. Ginger: Ja muszę znaleźć Stanleya. Mitchel: No to masz problem. Musicie przygotować po jednym wybranym zwierzaczku. Będą one walczyć na ringu! Millie: Co?!?!?! Millie: (PZ) Dosyć tego! Mitchel: Lepiej, żebyś nie wiedziała, co będzie następnym wyzwaniem! (zaczął się śmiać) Megan: Jak możesz tak torturować zwierzęta! Mitchel: To wy je będziecie torturować. (wzruszył ramionami) Do dzieła! Millie uciekła. Ginger: A ja poszukam Stanleya! (pobiegła tam gdzie Millie) Jim: (rozpłakał się i uciekł) Cindy: No pięknie... Mitchel: Aha, i nie mogą być to wasze maskotki drużynowe! Plik:Krokodyle.png Jasmine: Jakiego zwierzaka bierzemy? Daniel: A jakiego możemy?! Wiewiórkę tylko... Ricky: Ta, spoko, na pewno wygramy! Plik:Węże.png George: I co mamy teraz zrobić? Ta wariatka uciekła ze wszystkimi zwierzętami! Do Węży pokicał króliczek. Kelly: Chyba pozostało nam tylko jedno... ---- Mitchel: I oto walka! Króliczek Jadowitych Węży oraz Wiewiórka Żarłocznych Krokodyli! Kto wygra?! Daniel wypuszcza z klatki wiewiórkę, a ta szybko ucieka. Mitchel: Emm... Jadowite Węże dziś wygrywają! Daniel: Oszustwo! Mitchel: Wiewiórka się poddała! Naradźcie się przed ceremonią. A Węże wygrywają wielkie nic! W sumie, to nic dziś nie zrobiliście, żeby wygrać... Przed ceremonią, domki drużynowe Plik:Krokodyle.png Jim jest już z powrotem, cały czas płacze. Ricky: Jesteście z siebie zadowoleni?! Mam nadzieję, frajerzy. Szczególnie ty, Danielu. Idioto. Daniel: Stul ryj, jasne?! Ricky: Nie, ciemne. Megan: Nie kłóćcie się, to do niczego nie doprowadzi. Jason: Megan ma rację. Musimy się sprężyć, bo wszystkich nas powystrzeliwują. Jasmine: Aha. Plik:Węże.png Kelly: Masz szczęście, Millie, że wygraliśmy, bo byś za 5 minut odlatywała! Ginger: Dobrze, że znalazłam Stanleya. George: Właśnie źle. Cindy: Ciekawe, kogo wywalą Krokodyle... Ceremonia Pokój zwierzeń Ricky: No cóż, Daniel... Daniel: Tylko dopełnię zemstę... Jasmine: On już się nie przyda. Poza tym, Daniel też tak głosuje. Plik:Krokodyle.png Mitchel: Ech... Znowu na ceremonii. Po raz... szósty? Z sześciu możliwych. Po tej eliminacji zostanie wam tylko pięcioro zawodników. Cieszycie się? Daniel: (przez zaciśnięte zęby) Pękamy z radości... Mitchel: Kiełbaski dla Jasona, Megan i Ricky'ego, jedynych osób w strefie zero. No tak. Jim, no i oczywiście w strefie zagrożenia Jasmine i Daniel. Nie będę przedłużał, bo chyba wszyscy znają werdykt. Z czterema głosami odpada... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... JIM! Mazgaju, do łodzi! Daniel: Było na mnie głosować?! Chyba nie! Jim nadal płacząc udał się do łodzi. Mitch szybko wcisnął guzik na pilocie, a ten z piskiem odleciał. Mitchel: Co wydarzy się w odcinku 9? Kto odpadnie?! Dowiecie się oglądając Totalny... Obóz! KONIEC. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnego Obozu!